passagesofolosfandomcom-20200215-history
Priest (*)
PRIEST: Armor-Light Weaponry- Staves ' '''Priests/Priestesses (depending on your Gender) are mainly a holy influenced class mainly looked at as the main healing class. They like the Necromancer have many useful buffs making them just as good support as the Necro. They can be useful DPS with their channeled constant damaging spells and instant holy spells that do more damage against darkened creatures are great to have against monsters with an Unholy or Dark influence such as Undead or The Karagni but mainly in groups they are sought to be healers. 'ABILITIES: '''Starting Abilities: Heal: 'Heals the target for XX. '''Faith: '''Blesses the target increasing their total mana by 20%. Lasts 20 minutes. '''Pyre: '''Sends a large Holy Flame at the enemy dealing XX damage. (2) '''Silver Wind: '(Instant) Deals XX DMG to the enemy. 6 second cooldown. (2) 'Holy Shield: '''Protects the target from XX Small-DMG over 12 seconds. 6 second cooldown. (4) '''Calming Prayer: '''Calms the target making them Passive-Aggressive for 4 seconds. 30 second cooldown. (4) '''Purification: '''Removes 1 debuff against yourself. (6) '''Revive: '''Resurrects the target with 20% HP and Mana. (6) '''Gentle Touch: '(Usable only on Humans) Touches the target with a gentle breeze of Holy calming their minds of all anger making them Passive-Aggressive for 5 seconds. 1 minute cooldown (8) 'Purge Death: '(Usable only against Undead, Demons, or Karagni) Fears the target with blinding light making them cower in fear for 6 seconds. Any DMG will break the fear. 30 second cooldown. (10) 'Recover: '''Sends a flutter of light into the target healing XX Large-Heal over 14 seconds. (10) '''Bliss: '''Increases the targets total HP by 20%. Lasts 20 minutes. (12) '''Holy Fire: '''Burn the target with a blast of Fire from above dealing XX Large-DMG and then XX Small-DMG to all enemies within a Small radius of the target. 8 second cooldown. (16) '''Grace: '''Heals all targets in a XX Radius for XX Heal. (18) '''Cure: '''A quick cast spell that heals the target for XX Small-Heal. (20) '''Gleam: '''Creates a soft Glow around yourself increasing Healing done by 10% for 6 seconds. 4 minute cooldown. (20) '''Grand Heal: '''Heals the target for XX Large-Heal. (26) '''Worship (Passive): '''Decreases all Holy-Spell-DMG done to you by 40%. (30) '''Golden Shield: '''Protects the target from XX Large-DMG over 12 seconds. 8 second cooldown. (30) '''Rejuvenate: '''Heals the target for XX and then XX over 8 seconds. (30) '''Sprites: '''Sends a flurry of Sprites that surround you for 10 seconds dealing XX Holy DMG to Melee Attackers. (30) ' Grace: '''Heals all target in a XX Radius for XX Large-Heal. 8 second cooldown. (38) '''Dual Heal: '''Heals the target for XX and the closest target near them for XX Small-Heal. (40) '''Aurora: '''Creates a burning aura around the target dealing XX DMG over 10 seconds. (50) '''Reverie: '''Increases the targets total Spell DMG by 20%. (Does not stack with '''Faith) (50) Prayer: 'Kneel saying a prayer over 6 seconds giving everyone a buff that increases healing taken by 5% for 1 minute and prevents death on all party members for the 6 seconds of the prayer. 15 minute cooldown. ____ (52) (54) (60) '''Holy Chains: '''Binds the target in Holy Chains making them unable to move for 6 seconds. Will persist through DMG. 30 second cooldown. (64) (70) '''Ethereal Preservation: ' Protects the target for XX DMG over 8 seconds. Can only be used if the target is at 25% HP or below. 12 second cooldown. (70) '''Infinity: '''Say a short prayer allowing your next '''Pyre '''spell to critical hit for triple the original DMG. 2.5 minute cooldown. (72) (80) '''Felicity: Fill the party with inspiration Increasing their HP and Mana by 20%. In addition there is a 5% chance that while Felicity 'is active the target will be Healed for XX Small-Heal when they take physical DMG. Lasts 40 minutes. (84) (90) '''Holy Rain: '''Rains down Holy Water curing all in a XX radius of up to 2 debuffs and healing for XX Large-Heal over 10 seconds. Must Channel for 10 seconds. 10 minute cooldown. (92) '''Beam of Light: '(Instant) Shoots a quick Beam of light at the target that has a chance to either heal the target for XX Small-Heal, XX Heal, or XX Large-Heal. 10 second cooldown. (96) 'Holy Ray: '''Call down a Ray of piercing light straight above the target dealing XX Large-DMG and XX Large-DMG to all enemies in or around the Rays area over 18 seconds. 1 minute cooldown. (100) '''Angelic Destiny: '(Instant) When activated increases all healing done by you by 40% and all Holy-DMG done by you by 20% for 10 seconds and allows the use of '''Revive during Battle. When casting Revive '''during this time it will be an Instant Cast '''Angelic Destiny cannot be dispelled in any way and will allow the Priest/Priestess' Mana to regenerate very quickly during the time it is activated. 30 minute cooldown. _____ SPECIALIZATION (1 point awarded every 2 levels after you reach level 5) Light (Heals), Holy (Heals/Support), Enrichment (DPS) Light:'' Specializes in straight forward healing. ''Holy: ''Specializes in Heals and Buffs. ''Enrichment'': ''Specializes in Holy DMG.